


Stay

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Inspired bythis tumblr post:"Imagine Viktor and Yuuri sleeping together after all that drunken dancing. And I don’t mean having sex. Just normal sleeping."Viktor takes a very drunk Yuuri back to his hotel room after that first GPF banquetViktor's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was constantly distracted while writing this, so there will probably still be typos. Also I'm not a native speaker of English, even though I know I'm quite good at it. This is the first thing I'm posting on here, and probably the first m/m story I've ever shared with an audience. Comments very appreciated. Thank you for reading!

“A commemorative photo?”  
He smiled as Yuuri stared at him.  
“Sure,” he answered his own question, turning on the old charm. Heart sinking as Yuuri just turned and walked away from him.  
Viktor had the absurd urge to yell “Stay with me!”, it was almost funny.  
So why did he suddenly feel like he'd been punched in the stomach?

*

Yuuri had just slumped against him at the end of the night, head on his shoulder, mumbling something about missing his dog.  
“You'll be seeing him again soon, won't you?”  
“Who?” Yuuri didn't even raise his head.  
“Your dog. You'll go home and get to see your dog,” Viktor said cheerfully.  
“He's dead.”  
For a moment, Viktor was silent. What could you say to something like that, anyway?  
He looked around – where was Celestino?  
He spotted the man eventually; he didn't look in much better shape than his charge, dozing with his head an a table.  
“Come, Yuuri. Time to get you to your hotel room.”  
“I want to stay with you.”  
Viktor blinked, then stood abruptly, steadying Yuuri before he could fall over. He pulled him up; despite his protestations Yuuri let himself be lead out of the fairly empty banquet hall.  
“Leaving already?”  
Viktor turned to see Chris, eyebrows raised and still half naked.  
“You're going to catch a cold, Chris.”  
Chris laughed.  
“Don't worry.”  
“Tell Celestino I've taken Yuuri to his hotel room – if he ever wakes up.”  
“Sure thing. Oh, and don't forget Yuuri's glasses – they're still on the table.”

It took forever to get a very drunk, half asleep Yuuri into a taxi and then to his hotel room. Viktor couldn't even tell what had made him decide to take care of him.  
Except that he couldn't remember when he'd last had that much fun.

Yuuri just fell face forward onto the bed once they were inside his room.  
“Yuuri, you need to change. Turn around.”  
Viktor shoved and pushed, until Yuuri lay on his back. Cooperation from Yuuri wasn't to be expected – he was completely wasted.  
“Why'd you have to get that drunk?”  
Viktor sighed, wondering again why he was doing this, before kneeling down and taking Yuuri's shoes off. Then he looked at the young man sprawled on the bed and shook his head.  
“You can't sleep in this. Come on.”  
He removed Yuuri's tie next – it was half undone, anyway, he wasn't even sure when he'd put it back on. The shirt was barely buttoned at all, and Yuuri was compliant enough when Viktor stripped it off him, muttering something in Japanese.  
“Yuuri, I can't take off your trousers. And what do you sleep in? Pyjamas?”  
He shook him a little, and Yuuri opened bleary eyes.  
“Viktor...”  
The smile he gave him was enough to make Viktor's heart pound fiercely.  
“Will you come visit me?” Yuuri muttered.  
“You need to take off your pants so you can sleep, Yuuri. Come on.”  
“Ah...”  
Yuuri fumbled with his pants, and with a bit of help from Viktor, managed to get out of them eventually.  
“There, now you just need to change into...”  
“I'll sleep like this.”  
Viktor sighed once more.  
“Alright, alright.” He took the blanket and draped it over Yuuri.  
“We could eat Katsudon together, Viktor,” Yuuri slurred, eyes closed again.  
“After you've slept,” Viktor said absently, patting the young man's head. He took the glasses he'd kept in his shirt pocket and put them on the beside table.  
A soft snore a moment later told him he should leave.  
Back to his hotel room.  
Empty, like all of them.  
Over a decade of empty hotel rooms.  
Well, better than listening to Yakov's deafening snoring, but still... He could stay a moment longer, surely. Just watch this strange young man who'd made him smile so much tonight.  
He slipped off his shoes, let his coat fall to the floor and lay down next to Yuuri, on the blanket. The bed was large enough, and it had been a long day, a long night. Just a moment's rest and he'd leave.  
Just a moment.

He woke from the insistent buzz of his phone inside his trouser pocket. For a moment he just watched the young man beside him, drooling ever so gently onto the pillow, before taking his phone and staring at the dozen missed call notifications.  
He scanned his messages, the newest from Yuri, charming as always.  
'Yakov will kill you if we miss the flight, and it's nothing compared to what I'll do to you, idiot!!!'  
He got up as quietly as he could, put on his shoes and coat, and turned to Yuuri again, letting his finger's ghost briefly over untidy black hair.  
Yuuri muttered in his sleep again, and he thought he could hear his name, before the young man turned and buried his face in the pillow.  
“Dosvedanya,” Viktor whispered.


End file.
